


Playing With The Big Boys Now

by Nygmas_Kinky_Ass



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Diarrhea, Dry Entry, F/M, Forced Anal, Gangbang, Heavy Scat, Heavy watersports, Multi, PWP without Porn, Scat, Scat Torture, Watersports, human toilet, incest (Sort of), non con, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass/pseuds/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass
Summary: Martin is celebrating his birthday, and why not celebrate it by getting some much-needed revenge on someone who had once threatened his life with a group of his closest friends. Not everyone's cup of tea, PLEASE READ THE TAGS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! There will be future chapters of this, and more pairings to be added in future!ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18!Chapter 1:Martin Cobblepot (and OC's)/Sofia FalconeChapter 2:Victor Zsasz/Sofia FalconeChapter 3:Oswald Cobblepot/Sofia FalconeChapter 4:Oswald Cobblepot/Martin Cobblepot - Coming Soon!Chapter 5:TBAChapter 6:TBA





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer - Takes place far after the events of Season 4, All characters in this story are over the age of 18.)

 

It was hard to believe it had been five years already since he’d adopted Martin, five wonderful years, with five wonderful birthdays. Or … about to be five. It was Martin’s birthday this weekend, and he had a special surprise for him.

He walked slowly down the hall, his brace allowing him to walk without his cane, and he made his way into the sitting room where Martin was laying on the couch reading a book.

“Martin.” He said, and the boy's brown eyes looked up at him curiously. “I have a surprise for you … For your party this weekend. Something special.” Oswald said, an amused smile on his face and Martin tilted his head curiously. “Do you remember Sofia Falcone?” He asked and Martin’s expression immediately dropped to one of clear distaste. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said. “I’ve found her …” He said. “I figured with your birthday coming up … After what she did to you it would be only fair to give her to you as your gift.” He said and was happy to see Martin’s expression light up. “What would you like to do with her, my boy?”

Martin seemed to think about it a moment before pulling out his pad of paper. Over the years Edward had taught him how to use ASL, but he still preferred his pad, especially when there were others who did not know ASL were present.

Oswald waited patiently as Martin’s pen moved over paper and within a few moments, he turned it to Oswald who grinned wickedly. “I couldn’t have come up with something better myself.”

 

\---

 

Three Days Later - The Day of the Party

 

Sofia struggled slightly against the chains she knew would never give way. She’d been trying to pull them free for four days now and with no luck. And with little food, she was weak as well. At least they hadn’t neglected her water. She wasn’t provided with the most adequate amount, but enough to suffice.

She stopped struggling as she heard the door upstairs open and footsteps on the stairs and watched as feet appeared on the stairs, followed by a fine pair of black pants. Not Oswald then … There was no limp.

She sighed quietly as Zsasz came into the room, his hands folded in front of him as he came to stand in front of her.

“Victor …” She said quietly, almost dangerously. “Please, let me go! You were loyal to my father once! To the Falcone name! If you have any honour-”

“There is no honour among thieves, Miss. Falcone.” He said in that strangely monotone voice of his. “Or among crime lords … Penguin pays me well. Better than your father ever did. I’m not going to ruin his kids birthday party on account of helping you out … Not when there’s no pay involved.”

“I’ll pay you! Whatever Penguin is paying I’ll double it! Triple it!” She said, her eyes wide with the hope that money would be able to get out of it.

“Mmmm, nope. Sorry, no can do. Besides … I kind of took a liking to that kid over the years. I don’t want to see him disappointed.” He said, his voice dropping a bit, his eyes becoming wilder as he approached her. She struggled against him as he unlocked her from the wall, the chains still holding her wrists firmly in place as he hauled her to her feet. “You should stop struggling, you’re only going to hurt yourself.” He said lowly, leading her to the stairs to get her ready for the party.

 

\---

 

“This is great, Martin,” Damien said, sitting back on the couch. “It’s been so long since I had pizza, I don’t even remember the last time it was.” He said as Trevor shook his head.

“I’ve been eating nothing but pizza for the last three weeks, but this one's good at least.” He said, taking another slice from the box.

“So what do you have planned for today Martin? You said it was a surprise.” Davis said glancing at Gavin as he belched so loud it actually hurt his ear. The group of them started laughing slightly, an empty bread stick bag being thrown at Gavin.

Martin had invited more than this, but he was satisfied with the turnout. He expected quite a few wouldn’t show up, if not because they wanted to go, then because of who his father was. Likely a lot of parents said no.

But Trevor, Davis, Gavin, Mason, Liam and Damien had all shown up, and he got a text shortly ago that Paxton was on his way.

‘When Paxton gets here, I’ll tell you guys.’ Martin signed, knowing all of them would be able to understand him. This was the group of friends that he’d gotten closest with over the years, and they had all learned ASL to some varying degrees. All enough to at least understand him when he spoke.

“So your dad gave you the whole house to yourself for the day?” Damien asked. “Your dad is so cool, my parents wouldn’t even dare let me alone at the house by myself with a bunch of my friends.”

‘Yeah. He has a lot of work to do today, so he went to work. He should be back around eight, but he said if we’re not done, then he’d go to his room.’ Martin said.

“He doesn’t want to spend your birthday at all with you?” Liam asked. “That’s gotta suck,” The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like Martin’s dad didn’t care. And being the kingpin of the underworld, perhaps he didn’t. But if Martin was adopted, then that didn’t make any sense. Why adopt a kid you didn’t want?

‘No, he said today is for me to do anything I want … We’re going to do the whole cake and dinner thing tomorrow, and he’s taking me to Disneyland at the end of the month, and then we’re going on a trip to Budapest. I’d like to see where my grandmother grew up.’  He said and his friends made little teasing jabs at him about being such a wimp, but he knew they were just jests. ‘My father’s never been there either. So he wants to go to.’

“I heard it’s beautiful there. Especially at this time of year.” Gavin said. “I wish I could go, but I still have a year left of school before I’m headed back to England.”

Martin looked over at the door as there was a knock. Olga opened the door and let Paxton in who came crashing into the living room panting heavily.

“Sorry, I’m late!” He said, tossing his bag down on the floor despite Olga’s pinched expression as she walked away. “I brought games if you guys want to play!”

‘I have something better.’ Martin said with a grin as he stood up. ‘She should be ready by now.’

“She?” Mason asked, getting up to follow after him. “You invited a girl?”

‘No, she wasn’t invited. She was hired.’ Martin lied. ‘A …’ He paused, wondering how he should phrase this. ‘Entertainer of sorts.’ He said and watched as his friends all looked around at each other curiously. He lead them through the large house into the back area to a door that was blended in with the wall so well that if you didn’t know it was there you’d likely miss it.

He glanced back at his friends before pushing the door open and going inside. His friends followed him in and he smiled slightly as their eyes widened in shock, a few of them blushing up to their ears.

‘It belongs to my dads. But they said I could borrow it for today … Don’t worry, everything is sanitary.’ He said at the few strange looks he got.

“Isn’t that a bit weird to be using your dad's stuff like this?” Davis asked. “I mean …” He looked around the room at the various BDSM equipment. “It’s kind of weird isn’t it?”

‘Is it?’ Martin asked. ‘Well, that’s not entirely what we’re using today anyway. I mean, we can if we want, we’re welcome too, but I have something more specific in mind.’ He said, moving further into the room and for the first time, the boys noticed something.

There in the middle of the room was a woman, fully restrained on a small table that only supported her back. Her feet were braced against two of the legs, her calves tied firmly to her thighs which were spread open wide, her arms tied down the legs on the other side.

‘She’s our to use as we please. Father hired her …’ He said looking back at them. ‘Though, since it’s my birthday I did make a special request that she pretends to not like it, to even beg us to stop if she can. If you’re not comfortable with this, you’re more than welcome to leave. But you can stay and have some fun if you want.’ It didn’t escape Martin’s notice that Sofia had no idea what he was saying, and a few of his friends looked excited, a few others nervous.

“Are you sure about this?” Paxton asked nervously. “This is okay?”

‘Yeah, you can do whatever you want to her, father purposely found someone who had no restrictions.’ He said with a wide grin. ‘Who wants to start?’ They all came a bit closer to take a look at her, and Martin could already tell most of them were sporting hard erections in their pants which were suddenly all too tight, and he knew none of them would leave.

“It’s your birthday Martin,” Davis said. “You should start.” He said and Martin looked down at Sofia who looked up at him with wide fearful eyes, her expression almost angry.

“Martin … Let me go.” She said. “This isn’t funny.” She said and all he did was grin wider as he came up to her. He took an o ring gag from a nearby shelf and brought it over to her, shoving it into her mouth so that it sat behind her canine teeth, and buckled it behind her head so that she would not be able to remove it, or closer her mouth.

He could see the anticipation on his friend's faces and wondered if they had ever had sex before. He hadn’t personally … But he was excited for his first time.

He watched her struggling against her bonds as he pulled his belt open, standing by her head so she was looking at him upside down. His belt came open with a jingle of metal, he pulled the button of his pants open and the quiet his of his zipper as he pulled it down. He was shaking slightly, whether from nerves or anticipation he couldn’t tell. He could see out of the corner of his eye Trevor, Davis and Mason palming themselves through their pants, their eyes wandering over Sofia's bare body.

She moaned in protest, trying to struggle on the table as he freed his penis and stroked himself in his hand causing her to struggle even more. He tilted his head slightly, knowing his friends were watching intently as he moved closer, the head of his cock pressing against her tongue, precum leaking onto it before he pressed it further in and his mouth opened in a silent moan as he shoved himself all the way in.

She didn’t seem to have any trouble handling him, he wasn’t that big, but it was clearly enough to make her uncomfortable as he started thrusting into her mouth. He glanced over and saw Damien and Mason with their cocks already out, Davis with his shirt off, his hand playing over his clothed erection. He signed to them to join him, his hips still moving against her face and Mason and Damien needed no further prompting. Mason go there first, moving between her legs, and felt his cock twitch, even more, when he felt her struggle as best as she could when his hand went to her thigh. He looked down at her slick opening and his hand went to run over its smooth folds. She was already wet, likely lubed up in preparation for this … Either that or she really enjoyed this.

Still, he moved forward and shoved his cock into her wet pussy and moaned when she practically screamed around Martin’s cock. It didn’t take much further prompting for the others to join in, hands moving over her body, kneading and tugging at her breasts and nipples, a hand underneath Mason’s shaft was running a finger from her slick juices down to her anus. After all, she’d given no restrictions.

Mason pulled out of her and switched with Gavin who shoved his rather large shaft into her as Martin’s hands went to the sides of the table, bracing himself as he started thrusting harder against her mouth, making her gag on the tip that barely tickled her gag reflex.

His breathing came harshly as he started thrusting faster and within a few more thrust he came hard against her tongue. He was sure if he was able to he would have moaned from the pleasure but as it was, his vocal cords didn’t work to be able to express just how good it felt.

He pulled back and watched as she rolled her tongue attempting to get the taste out of her mouth but as Martin moved away, Liam took his place, shoving himself in right up to the hilt without warning. His cock shoved down into her throat and her entire body tensed up, her face quickly turning red as he rutted against her hard and fast.

She started to panic, unable to breathe as this kid didn’t stop, didn’t let up, didn’t pull back. Her hands gripped the table legs and she tried to moan in protest, to tell the kid to back off, but every attempt at communicating just made things worse. She knew it just made him enjoy it more, the rolling of her tongue against him, the constricting movements of her throat. She attempted to breathe through her nose as his balls slapped against her face over and over again, tried to ride it out but it was becoming too much. She couldn’t even feel the cock thrusting into her pussy anymore, or the finger pushing its way into her ass. Her vision was starting to blacken around the edges and she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears along with both boys moans of pleasure as they used her. Before she lost consciousness, the boy in her mouth thrust into her one hard time and held himself there, making her head swim as his balls rested against her nose, completely cutting off her air supply and she couldn’t even taste his cum shooting into her throat. She felt like she was about to lose consciousness as the boy pulled back and she was finally able to gasp for air like she had been drowning, and she practically had been.

She took a few gasps of air, barely able to hear but could make out Mason talking. “Someone else choke her like that with your dick again, she gets so much tighter.” He said and Sofia shook her head, moaning in protest as another boy, she believed the one who had been fucking her before, Gavin, shoved his dripping wet cock into her mouth. She could taste her juices on him and groaned in protest, whimpering slightly as he started fucking her mouth as the boy in her pussy started pounding into her over and over again, harder this time and once again she was fighting for air. She couldn’t keep doing this … She’d eventually lose consciousness.

In a way, she wished she would.

But she didn’t, and once again she felt another boy cum inside of her mouth. At least this one wasn’t as vicious as the last. He pulled out quickly and she had a moment's reprieve, breathing heavily as the gag was pulled out of her mouth by Martin.

He signed something to her that she didn’t understand, but she didn’t need to as Liam translated. “He said don’t bite him, or you’ll be punished.” He said slapping her breast hard enough that she cried out.

“Stop!” She begged, tears running up her face into her hair and Martin shook his head. She knew exactly why he was doing this, and he wasn’t about to stop any time soon. He shoved his soft cock into her mouth again, signing something else, but his hips didn’t move.

“He said suck,” Liam demanded, slapping her other tit. She shook her head, causing his penis to slip out of her mouth and Martin grabbed her hair and pulled her back into position, shoving his cock back into her mouth again. He signed again and this time Paxton translated.

“He said to stuck, or you’re going to regret it.” Sofia looked up at Martin, and he knew that he would be able to do some pretty foul things if his father was anything to go by. If he was teaching the boy how to stab and kill someone at the age of 12, what the hell was he teaching him now?

She felt his soft cock in her mouth and started sucking on him, rolling the soft flesh with her tongue, suctioning it against the roof of her mouth, unable to do much more than that with her limited range of motion.

Martin relaxed, his tongue rolling between his teeth and a wicked grin came over him. But no, he had plans for her later. He waited, allowing her to pleasure him as he started to feel his cock harden inside of her mouth and within a few short moments, he was thrusting against her face again, his balls pressing against her nose.

‘I think we should move her to something else after I cum again.’ Martin said, though only half of his friends noticed. ‘Give her a chance to take three of us at once. She does, after all, have three holes of use.’ He said with a wicked evil grin.

“Martin, I love that idea,” Trevor said, stroking his shaft in his hand. He’d had every intention of cumming on her breasts but he’d wait his turn. After seeing Paxton playing with her anus, he had every intention now of finishing the first time in her ass.

Gavin’s hand came down and slapped her thigh hard as he kept thrusting into her pussy and she squeaked around Martin’s shaft. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Having gone from being a member of one of Gotham’s most powerful families to a tied up whore, no better than a toy for a boy she only remembered as a kid. It was hard imagining him as anything but that boy, even as he grew to his full size in her mouth, fucked face as hard as he could, his neatly trimmed pubes pushing against her chin with each thrust. She gagged at just the thought of it and she felt him shiver with pleasure from it.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, stopped fighting it as the eight of them violated her. Waited through it as Martin pulled back and used his hand to finish all over her face, his cum hot a sticky on her cheek, lips and forehead. She stopped fighting … At least, until she noticed them untying her.

As soon as her limbs were free, the fight was back in her, but two of the boys easily pinned her down and Martin moved to sit on her chest, his ass squishing her sore breasts.

“NO!” She screamed, struggling against them hard, her legs kicking out but those were quickly pinned as well. She was barely aware of two of the boys leaving, and it scared her to wonder what they were doing. But she didn’t have to wait long to find out.

She was dragged up onto a bed covered in purple satin sheets and despite her struggling, she was tied up again, her hands behind her back and her knees spread apart, her ankles tied to each bedpost. She closed her eyes as Damien shimmied under her, his head pressing against her dripping hole and he pulled her down painfully onto his cock, her legs burning from the position. She felt the bed dip as Trevor climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind her, mounting her ass as he lined his cock up with her tight anus.

“No … No. Please! Not there!” She begged. These boys were inexperienced. They didn’t know. “You need to-” She cried out in pain as Trevor pushed the tip of his shaft into her hole, nearly dry with barely any preparation beyond the finger that had been fucking her hole before. It burned like fire as he kept pushing into her and she felt like she was going to throw up as he moaned behind her. Liam got up onto the bed, sitting against the headboard, watching her as he stroked his shaft and it wasn’t long before he was leaning forward and shoving his cock into her crying mouth.

Sofia's entire body burned, shaking as she collapsed over Damien, unable to hold up her own weight. She felt something at her wrists and felt herself being hoisted up to remain in place, hovering between Trevor and Damien, her shoulders burning as they were pulled back to hold up her weight.

“Please.” She begged as Liam pulled out of her mouth momentarily. “Stop … Please.” She cried, but the only thing that resulted was Liam shoving his cock into her mouth again, she had half a mind to bite him as hard as she could, to show them that this wasn’t an act, that she wasn’t kidding. But she knew Penguin, and if Martin was anything like him, both of them could make her life so much worse than this. And with no one on her side, no one to help her … It would be for nothing but her misery.

“Let's see if she can take both of us,” Gavin said, coming up beside Liam who moved over slightly. She shook her head around his swollen shaft as Gavin’s head pressed against the side of her mouth, her lips stretching exceptionally wide as they both shoved their cocks into her mouth. At least it wasn’t as deep, but her jaw hurt so much.

How long could this reasonably go on for? They had to stop sometime.

Martin knelt on the bed next to them as he watched his four friends fucking her and he leaned forward, his mouth sucking in one of her nipples that were giggling from the force of their thrusts. He nipped her hard enough at it caused her to pull away from him and he couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face in amusement.

She was given a moment to breathe as the boys pulled out of her mouth, both of them stroking themselves over her face, their breathing heavy and steady until they both groaned, cumming all over her face.

“Yes … Mmm.” Gavin moaned, his eyes closed as he finished spilling himself over her. He stepped down from the bed, Liam sitting down on the bed in front of her, leaning back against the headboard and watching her boobs sway over him.

With nothing in her mouth, she was given a chance to allow her jaw to close, to allow it to slowly stop hurting, but that accentuated the pain in her arms more, and the feeling of the two cocks ramming into her wet pussy and ass. At the moment, she felt like they couldn’t do anything worse to her, and mentally she wondered when the last time she’d taken her birth control was. She’d been here for a few days, so likely her pill wasn’t working anymore, and she couldn’t help but think about the fact that none of them were using condoms. They were all old enough that it was a very real possibility that she could become pregnant, and in a way that made it feels so much worse when Damien and came inside of her, followed closely by Trevor who was pounding into her so hard her face was being shoved down into Liam’s sweaty crotch, his softening wet shaft pressing against her nose and cheek.

Trevor groaned as he came, shuddering against her and when he was done he pulled out of her, cum dripping from her pussy and ass, dripping down onto the bed.

She hung there for a few moments before Mason climbed up onto the bed and she was half expecting him to fuck her next, but instead, she felt the ties around her wrists release and she collapsed down onto the bed.

They didn’t even give her a time to relax as all six boys climbed onto the bed, Liam’s crotch directly under her head, the others touching and groping her. She had no idea who was where anymore as another cock was shoved into her pussy, another into her ass and it all started all over again. She was shoved onto her back as Liam’s hands petted over her hair, the back of her head resting against his slowly growing erection as Davis straddled her chest and shoved his cock into her mouth. She had nowhere to move, her head being held in place by Liam as Davis started fucking her mouth in quick hard thrusts. She felt hands on her legs pulling them up, her hips bending upwards almost impossibly as they continued fucking her and she couldn’t believe how long this was taking.

They were young and likely inexperienced. There was no way they could get it up this time. But here it was, living proof that they could, indeed keep going. She felt another one of the boys sit on her stomach, straddling her but she couldn’t see who it was or what he was doing.

It was Martin who was straddling her stomach, his bare ass resting fully on her bare flesh and he glanced back, a wicked smirk tugging at the side of his lip and he tensed, his hand moving over his cock as he watched the two boys in front of her fucking her. He relaxed, catching his breath before he tensed again and a loud fart ripped over her stomach.

Sofia felt like she was going to throw up when she realised what happened, the fart so loud that it caused the flesh of her stomach to vibrate with the force of it.

The boys around her all groaned and laughed at the smell, but it just made the fact that she couldn’t breathe through her mouth so much worse.

“Martin!” Trevor said. “That was nasty.” Martin smiled and signed something to him and he laughed. “True … She did say no limits.” She gagged hard around Davis’ cock as he stilled inside of her mouth, the head pressing directly against her gag reflex causing her to choke, her throat constricting around his shaft as he let out a long loud fart right over her neck, the stench so much worse than Martin’s.

The boys laughed and giggled as they all took turns farting on or around her. They thought it was great fun to watch Sofia suffer. As Davis came inside of her mouth with a groan he turned around, straddling her the other way, his ass right in her face.

“I have a good one coming, watch.” She closed her eyes and tried to look away but Liam slapped her cheek hard.

“He said watch.” Still, she refused to open her eyes until Davis’s fingers went to her nipples, twisting hard until she cried out in pain. She opened her eyes and looked up at his ass, inches from her face, his puckered hole hovering right over her nose and she could see it straining outwards, repeating the action as he tried to fart again.

She whimpered as he groaned and a huge rush of air ripped over her nose, the sound loud and deep, like a trombone. It continued for a full five seconds, his ass bobbing over her face as he continued and when he stopped he took a deep breath, his knees falling to the bed on either side of her, and he sat down on her face.

She struggled as she couldn’t breathe between his smelly cheeks. “I’ll tell you, Martin.” Davis said, “You sure know how to entertain a party.” He said, watching her struggle as Paxton moaned.

“Keep sitting on her, the more she’s struggling the tighter she’s getting.” He said, groaning as he sped up his thrusts.

Liam shimmied out from behind her head which landed on the pillow below, barely getting any reprieve as Davis adjusted himself and sat back down directly on her face. He didn’t do anything beyond sit there, her nose pressed against his puckered hole. Her face turned red and she struggled more, her head spinning before Davis finally sat up allowing her to breath.

It seemed Martin signed to him not to kill her. Davis apologised, but he apologised to Martin, not to her for what he was doing. It seemed his friend deserved more respect than her. She had half a mind to beg again, but she knew it wouldn’t do any good. The boys would just enjoy that, and make her torment worse.

Paxton came inside of her, adding to the build-up of spunk inside of her, which she could feel dripping out of her. It felt disgusting, and knowing what it was wasn’t helping.

Paxton sighed as he pulled out of her and went to sit in one of the chairs to watch, clearly spent from how many times he’d cum already, but she had no doubt that if he wanted to, in a little while he’d be willing to join in again.

Davis got off of her and sat on the side of the bed as Mason climbed up and started fucking her face and within a few more moments she had four of the boys inside of her again two fucking her ass at the same time, and one in her pussy.

She raised her hand up to Mason’s cock, wrapping her hand around his shaft hoping it would stop him from slamming into her mouth so hard and he laughed. “Look at her, the little bitch loves it!” He said, mistaking her gesture for encouragement. Whatever it took for him to stop gagging her.

She felt her legs being held up again as the four of them fucked her hard and fast, a few times one of them would slip out of her from the strange angle they were fucking her from, but within seconds they were back in her again. One of them came in her ass and another was replaced, making sure that she had four cocks in her at all times. Her legs were starting to burn from how long she was being forced to stay in this position, but it wasn’t long before Mason came inside of her mouth again, his balls pressed against the side of her hand as cum shot out over her tongue and it was to a point where she barely even tasted it anymore. All she could taste was cum now, so a bit more didn’t seem to make a difference. Still, it was warm and sticky, and his cock was in her mouth far enough that it was hard to swallow it so it sat there as he continued to pulse inside of her mouth. He pulled back and got off of her, going to collapse on the side of the bed and watched his three remaining friends pound the shit out of her.

It hurt, but she found she was growing numb to it, the feeling barely there anymore as they rammed into her over and over again. She felt come pulse and cum inside of her ass, another explode inside of her ass shortly after, and the two boys stepped back leaving just Martin and another boy, she thought his name was Gavin to fuck her two holes which felt stretched beyond reason, though that didn’t seem to deter either of them.

She watched as Martin’s mouth opened in pleasure, his eyes closed and once again she struck with that image of that young boy she’d once kidnapped and threatened, and it just made this all the worse … If it had been anyone else … This felt wrong. More wrong than it should.

Martin’s entire body tensed as he grabbed her hips, pulling her to him as he thrust into her as hard as he could and held him inside of her as he came again, his cock pulsing, ropes of cum shooting into her and adding more to the build up inside of her and his friend slowly followed closely after, cumming inside of her ass.

The two of them pulled out of her and Martin had this overly satisfied smile on his face. He signed something to his friends that she couldn’t understand, but from the looks on their faces, it didn’t sound good.

She was hauled off the bed and she barely could walk, her legs collapsing under her as they dragged her across the room, Martin in the lead. They took her to a corner which looked different than the rest of the room. There was an eight-foot by eight-foot area of the corner that had tiled walls, and a tiled floor, a drain in the middle. It looked almost like a shower with no doors or walls, and no shower head. There was a chain with a shackle on each wall and they forced her into a kneeling position in the corner. Two of the boys, one on either side of her, took her hands and pulled them into the shackles, holding her in place against the wall.

“You want to do the honours, Martin?” Paxton asked since it was his birthday. Martin nodded and moved back over to the table where she’d been tied up previously and took the o ring gag. He brought it back over, shoved it into her mouth behind her teeth again and fastened it behind her head. He smirked as stood over her, standing stark naked in front of her, one foot on either side of her legs as he aimed his flaccid cock down at her and within a few moments he felt himself relax. Piss streamed from his cock directly onto her face and she screamed and turned away from him. He forced himself to hold it as he got another restrained from another cupboard.

He fastened it around her head and attached the other side to a loop in the wall, forcing her to stare straight ahead at him, giving her nowhere to turn her head.

“Man, this is so hot,” Mason said, his tongue rolling between his lips as he watched Martin approach her again. Sofia looked up at Martin, having nowhere else to look, her eyes pleading with him to stop and she moaned as piss started to flow into her mouth again. She saw a look of pleasure on Martin’s face and she knew at that moment that he’d been holding it, for how long she didn’t know, but this was definitely planned. And Penguin likely knew.

She gagged and choked, her tongue sticking out to push the fluid out of her mouth as it slowly built up and Martin shook his head, not liking that. He wanted her to swallow it. He stepped closer to her and shoved his pissing cock into her mouth, plugging up her mouth with the flesh of his crotch, giving the liquid nowhere else to go. She choked and gagged as it continued to fill up her mouth until she finally gave in. Her throat loosened and she felt it all rush down her throat, hot and salty and absolutely foul. His hands braced against the wall as he stood there with his crotch pressed against her face and as he continued to piss into her mouth he let go a loud fart and the boys behind him laughed.

It was a few moments before he pulled out of her mouth, piss flowing out of her mouth and onto her chest. He watched as his stream slowed to a trickle, then to a stop. He took his soft cock in his hand and shook off the last few drops on her face, the droplets landing on her forehead and nose before he stepped back allowing the boys to take their turn.

Trevor, Gavin, Mason, and Liam all stepped forward, their cocks in their hand, all to varying degrees of hardness, but it didn’t stop them as one by one they started to pee, the hot liquid landing in her mouth, over her face, a stream flowing over her tits, and one aimed at her crotch. She struggled against her bonds as they continued, the hot liquid pouring over her as cum dripped from her pussy and ass onto the tiled floor below.

As Trevor and Gavin finished, Paxton and Damien stepped up. She flinched at the force of Damien’s pee, shooting her right in the face in a sudden burst of warm fluid and the boys all laughed at her expense. She groaned as Damien, despite the force of his piss, shoved his hard cock into her mouth and started fucking her face, piss still jetting from his cock as he thrust against her, gagging her with the hot liquid pouring down her throat and out the openings of her mouth around his shaft. He moaned loudly, and she felt Mason, and Liam finish, and a fresh stream started over her stomach, followed by another on her chest.

She felt Damien’s stream slowly trickle out and stop but it didn’t stop him from violently thrusting himself into her mouth over and over again until he was cumming down her throat again. At least it seemed like this would be coming to a stop soon.

“Yeah, my stomach’s upset too.” Sofia heard and she wondered if it was in response to something Martin had signed. It seemed like a response rather than a statement, and she hadn’t heard anyone else talk.

Damien pulled himself from her mouth and stepped back. “Yeah.” He agreed. “I don’t think that pizza sat quite right.” Or maybe they just jumped into activities too soon after eating. “Where’s your bathroom?” Damien asked, going to head over to his pants to pull them on. Martin looked at him a moment and shook his head. Why bother going all the way down the hall.

Martin adjusted her restraints so that she was slumped back, braced by her restraints, her head restraint adjusted to tilt her head back, her legs now crossed in a sitting position.

‘Who wants first go?’ Martin asked.

“Woe man … That’s … That’s going too far, don’t you think?” Liam asked. Martin shook his head.

‘She did say she had no restrictions. And anyway, this is what my dad bought her for. We have a permanent fixture we’re going to put her in for the night later, in case we need to go through the night.’ he explained, knowing Sofia would not be able to understand and the boy's eyes widened.

It was really all the prompting they needed as Gavin gestured for Martin to go first. “Birthday boys first.” He said. Martin nodded and went over to Sofia who was shaking slightly, and he wondered if it was from fear, or nerves, her position, or if she was cold. It didn’t really matter to him as he turned and lowered his ass to her face, stopping to hover inches above her nose. He braced his elbowed on his knees as his stomach rumbled.

Sofia understood immediately what was going on and struggled harder against her binds but it was no use. They were firmly in place and she couldn’t even turn her head. She watched as Martin’s ass hole blossomed open, a rich brown turd poking out and she tried struggling again, moaning in protest as it slowly started to slide out of him, coming closer and closer to her face as his hole stretched more and more around it.

She felt the tip of it hit her nose, and the smell of it was god awful, so much worse than the farts from earlier. She moaned in desperate protest as the turd slowly slid out of his ass more and more, curling out over her face, around her nose before his ass clenched, pinching it off and the tip fell down into her mouth where the gag held it open. He remained where he was, his anus straining over and over again and another small little nugget of shit come out of his ass, hanging there for a moment before it fell into her mouth. The taste of it was so bad she gagged hard, trying not to throw up and she used her tongue to push it out until it stuck to her chin and stayed there.

Martin got up and went over to a cupboard to pull out a roll of toilet paper. He bent over, his ass to her as he wiped his ass and placed the dirty toilet paper in her lap.

He stepped away from her and Damien was practically dancing on the spot. “I can’t hold it anymore man.” He said, jumping forward, his ass barely turned to her face as an explosion of wet mud like shit gooped out her tits, missing her face. It slid down her body as he farted, the sound wet and mushy from the shit plastered there. “Man, what was in that pizza.” He said as he strained and another blast of hot sticky shit shot from his ass directly onto her neck, running down her chest.

Sofia whimpered and moaned as she felt the hot mass rolling down her chest, and wished she could get the pile of steaming shit off of her face.

When Damien pulled away Davis came forward. “Martin, did no one ever teach you how to flush?” He asked making them all laugh as he hovered himself over Sofia's mouth. She screamed around her gag as the huge shit slid of out his ass, slowly pushing itself into her mouth with perfect aim, sliding further and further in making her gag until the tip if it hit the back of her throat. Davis smirked as he felt the slight resistance and sat down fully on her mouth, forcing it into her throat.

It was hard as it came out, he’d been unable to go for almost a week, it had been compacted pretty well. Which made this perfect. Damien pulled back up, the turd coming up with him and she breathed heavily a moment before he sat back down shoving the large shit back into her. He started bobbing his ass up and down on her face, effectively face fucking her with his hard shit that was lodged in his ass in no danger of breaking off. He laughed as he kept bouncing on her, watching her struggle but unable to move her head.

No restrictions hmm? He bet she was regretting that decision now. He kept bobbing up and down on her, his ass landing so hard on her face that her nose buried between his cheeks, his fleshy ass pressing against her face and smooshing Martin’s shit all over her. He didn’t mind as he continued working himself over her, hearing her gag on his crap.

After a few moments of this, which felt like hours to Sofia as she suffered under his ass and shit, he felt it slowly sliding out more and he stilled himself, sitting directly on her mouth as he continued to push it out.

Sofia groaned and struggled as she felt it pushing further in. It had nowhere to go but down her throat and even that wasn’t working. Her throat was closing around it, not allowing it to pass but it didn’t stop him from continuing to push it out, and she felt it smooshing in the back of her throat, slowly growing inside of her mouth, filling her cheeks.

“I can see her cheeks bubbling out,” Paxton said, with wide curious eyes. Her entire face turned red as he kept going despite it having nowhere else to go, so compact in her mouth that her cheeks hurt and it was forcing its way down her throat beyond what she could handle it took everything in her not to add her own vomit to the mix.

He finally pulled up, the rest of the turd sliding out faster now that there was room for it to somewhere, and it slid out of him, curling around her mouth before breaking off and landing curled up over her nose. Damien pulled away from her, using quite a bit of toilet paper to clean himself up and he left it on the floor next to her.

“Who’s next?” Damien asked and Mason stepped forward. Instead of going on her face, Mason crouched down, sitting on her lap, as if her crossed legs were a toilet bowl. She couldn’t see him, but she could feel him, his weight sitting on her legs and suddenly she heard and felt an explosion of fresh wet shit against her pussy and the inside of her legs. He sat there and waited, another fresh explosion shooting into the bowl of her legs. The smell of this one seemed so much worse than the others even though the others were directly on her face, and she was grateful that he’d decided to go there instead of on her face. She used her tongue to try to push some of the shit out and was mostly successful, swallowing the bit that was stuck in her throat. Her teeth and cheeks still had shit smeared over it, and pasted to her tongue, but at least she could breathe as Mason let another loud explosion go.

“Jesus, man. What did you eat?” Liam asked as he could hear Mason’s stomach growl from there.

“The same as you.” He said. “But I’m lactose intolerant.” And they groaned.

“Well, at least you have somewhere to go.” Gavin laughed.

“Yeah.” Mason glanced back at her and smirked. “Here, let me wash that off your face for you.” He said, backing up so his ass was right in front of her face and he tensed hard, shooting a hard gush of watery shit onto her face. It rolled over her face and up into her hair, the next hard blast shooting directly into her mouth which she refused to swallow, though she coughed and choked at the taste of it, shit spurting out of her mouth as she did so.

Mason sighed as he braced his hands on his knees. “That feels so much better, you have no idea.” He said, a loud fart ripping over her before another spray of shit splashed over her face, running down her neck and chest. “I think I’m almost done.” He said. “At least for now …” He stared down at the floor, shaking his ass slightly as a bit dripped off of him onto her boobs. He took a deep breath and pushed hard, another longer burst of wet shit shooting out of him over her, filling her mouth and because it was so wet she couldn’t push this out, it just rolled around her tongue and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t get it out.

Mason stood up and grabbed the toilet paper, his ass cheeks clenching and squishing wet shit between them. Sofia's entire body shook as she tried to keep herself calm, tried to keep herself breathing evenly through her nose, trying to get her piss filled stomach to stay calm so that she wouldn’t throw up. It would only make things worse for her.

Martin looked around at the group and since no one seemed to want to go next he went up beside her, releasing both of her arms, her head still held in place.

He unbelted that last and watched as she flung herself forward, wet shit spilling out of her mouth and onto the tiled floor. She spit repeatedly, her body shaking.

“Please …” She begged. “No more.” She said, shivering where she was on her hands and knees.

Martin looked at the others who nodded.

“For now,” Gavin said.

“You did say you had a permanent fixture for her for the night?” Liam asked. Martin nodded as Sofia looked up at him with wide fearful eyes.

“No, Martin! No, please!” She said as Martin made his way out of the room, leaving her there on the floor, his friends following after him, the door closed behind them leaving her gratefully alone, but cold and covered in human bodily fluids which were no longer cold, and slowly drying on her skin.

Martin walked down the hall and found Zsasz sitting in the sitting room, eating a slice of pizza. He looked up at him and smirked around the pizza before biting it off.

“Everything go well, Little Boss?” He asked, his mouth full of pizza.

Martin nodded and signed, ‘ Everything went perfectly. Can you have someone get her to a bath, preferably the basement one, and have her fixed up for the night? We’re going to go play some video games.’ He said and Zsasz smirked. ‘Feel free to have some fun before you do that, just don’t leave any marks on her please.’

“Right away, Little Boss.” He said, psychotic amusement clear on his face as he got up from the couch and made his way into the hallway.


	2. Sofia Falcone/Victor Zsasz

Zsasz walked quietly down the hall, a cat-like grin on his face as he walked into the room and flinched slightly from the smell. 

“Man, you reek.” He said though he sounded more amused than anything. He grabbed a hose from the wall and turned the water on. 

“Victor! Please!” She begged as he started to hose her down, only leaving the cold water on. No need to make this comfortable for her. “Victor, please you have to help me! You were loyal to my father! We grew up together! He took you in when no one else would!” 

“So he did …” Victor said, and she sputtered as he aimed the hose at her face, though she opened her mouth a moment later to rinse her mouth out. He only held it there for a moment and she was unable to get the taste out of her mouth as he continued to hose her body down. “And do you remember what happened that day he brought me home?” 

She stared up at him as he aimed the hose at her tits and he shook his head. “I’m not surprised you don’t. After all, I was just some weird freak right?” He asked. “Why should you remember anything you did to me?” 

“I didn’t do anything to you, Victor!” Sofia said and flinched at the sudden deranged snarl on his face. 

“Nothing?” He asked. “So you don’t remember tying me up and leaving me in the shed for six hours my second day there? Or perhaps the third, after your father found me there, and had me lashed for lying when I said it was you. You wouldn’t dare do something like that! And I was just a street kid after all. Or how about the fourth day when you and your friend tied me to my bed and thought it would be funny to leave me there with my pants around my ankles for the servants to find. Or how about later, when you thought it would be amusing to pee on my bed. Your brother made me watch, do you remember?” He asked and Sofia shook her head. “You squatted there, and made me watch you pee on my bed, and then went running to your father that I’d wet my sheets. I suppose you don’t remember me having to sleep in it as punishment so that I wouldn’t do it again.” 

“Victor … No, no we were kids. It was just-” 

“Just fun and games?” He asked, turning the hose off and placing it back on its hook. He walked up to her. “The boys just had some fun and games, does that make it okay?” He asked as she stared up at him with wide fearful eyes. “You know, Little Boss said I could have some fun with you. So long as I didn’t leave any marks on you. You’d be surprised how much can be done without leaving a mark.” He said with a wide grin as he hauled her off of the ground. He chained her to the wall and wasn’t surprised to see she had very little fight left in her. 

He took the hose back off the w all again a nd walked up to her, the cold water on and she whimpered as he shoved the tip of the hose into her pussy. The water flooded her and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her, despite how cold the water is it felt good on her enflamed vaginal walls. She kept her eyes closed as the cum and fluids were washed out of her and all too quickly the hose was removed and pressed into her ass. This felt far more strange as the water started backing up into her, and he pushed it far enough in that it would stay on its own, her anal ring clamped tightly around it. 

He walked away from her, standing just outside of the little tiled area and watched her, the hose continually pumping water into her. He stood there with his hands folded in front of him and watched as she slowly started to squirm. 

“Victor, that’s too much.” She said squirming as she tried to push it out, but it was firmly stuck there. “Victor …” He watched as her stomach slowly started protruding from the water and he smirked with amusement. “Victor … Ow … Please …” She was practically hanging in her chains now, her body squirming as she tried to get the hose out of her, but even tugging on it with her foot was no use, she couldn’t get a good enough hold on it. “Victor it hurts please!” She begged. “I’ll do what ever you want! Just please!” S he begged and Victor’s smirk widened. 

“Anything?” He asked. “Anything is a very broad category.” 

Sofia looked up at him knowing she would likely come to regret those words, but god it hurt so much. She nodded. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Victor asked. 

“Please take it out!” She begged and he smirked. 

“Very well.” He stepped up to her and pulled the hose out of her ass, the water instantly gushing out to the floor. She felt the pressure releas e and felt it all practically fall out of her in a gush and she knew the water must be absolutely disgusting. 

“Come on then.” He said, spraying her off as she stumbled forward, finally no longer leaking. “You said anything, get up here.” He said patting his hand over a leather upholstered bondage horse. She shook her head, as she crawled onto the clean floor outside of the shower. 

“Victor, please … I’m begging you.” She said, tears running down her cheeks. 

“Oh, you will be, soon enough.” He said with that wicked grin of his as he patted the bondage horse again. She pushed herself up onto her knees and moved to stand up and Victor stuck his finger out, his head tilted. 

“Uh-” He said in warning. “Crawl.” He said sternly. Sofia swallowed heavily as she moved onto her hands and knees, ignoring Zsasz who was watching her intently. She felt goosebumps rising over her skin but she didn’t know if it was from the temperature in the room, the cold water he’d sprayed into her, or his gaze that was unnerving her. 

She stopped before the bondage horse and stayed there for a few moments with him staring at her and she knew what he wanted. She put one hand on the bondage horse before she shook her head. 

As quickly as she could, not caring that she was presently stark naked, she thrust herself forward, getting to her feet as quickly as she could and made for the door. But it didn’t take Zsasz long to recover from his surprise, if he’d even been surprised at all. He came up quickly behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to the floor. 

She cried out in frustration, fighting against him and was dimly aware of the door opening. Victor glanced up to see Martin standing in the doorway. 

“Everything is under control, Little Boss.” He said evenly. “It seems she had a bit more fight in her than anticipated.” She glanced up to see Martin shaking his head. 

“Martin!” She said, close enough that she grabbed his pant leg to stop him from leaving. “Please … This is enough! I never hurt you! I never planned on it!” 

Martin pulled his leg out of her grasp and picked up his pad to write. After he was done he turned it to her. 

“You hurt my father.” He said, and it was really all he needed to say as he walked out of the room. Sofia felt Victor’s fingers thread through her hair, pulling her back so hard her neck hurt, and he dragged her back over to the bondage horse, pulling her on top of it. 

“Now, that wasn’t very smart of you was it?” He asked. “You know, he’s just as impatient as his father is. But at the same time, the kid can hold a grudge like you wouldn’t believe.” He said with a laugh as he tethered her to the horse. “Now … You’ll have to excuse me, it’s been a while.” He said with a laugh as he pressed his clothed erection against her face. She closed her eyes and groaned in protest as the hard bulge rubbed over her face and she had half a mind to bite him, but she knew that would do her no good, and would likely make things worse. 

She struggled against her bonds as he pulled away from her, freeing his entirely bare erection. It looked strange, entirely hairless around the base and he stroked it in his leather gloved hand, rubbing the tip over her face smearing precum all over her. 

“I’m looking forward to this.” He said with a smirk and moved around behind her. He grasped his shaft as he mounted her, and in one swift motion, thrust his cock all the way into her. She groaned and bit her lip, her fists clenching against the black wooden legs. He smirked as he started thrusting into her hard and fast, though he didn’t like how quiet she was being. He drew a hand back and backhanded her ass as hard as he could, the leather glove he was wearing making it sting so much worse. 

She grunted in pain but refused to scream. Victor shook his head as he continued to pound into her, and spanked the same cheek as hard as he could, leaving a nice red welt. She groaned again, but once again it wasn’t good enough for him. He wanted to hear her screaming. He reached forward with his other hand and grabbed her hair, tugging her back as he fucked her, pulling her away from the horse, her wrists straining from where they were bound to the horse and once again spanked her as hard as he could in the exact same spot. 

She finally made a small whimper and he smirked, though it wasn’t satisfactory enough. He pulled out of her, her juices dripping off of his cock as he made his way over to one of the racks. The fact that she couldn’t see him, but she could hear him, only made her more nervous. 

He grabbed a riding crop off of the rack and came back over to her. When she saw what was in her hand she shook her head. 

“Martin said not to leave any marks on me!” She said. 

“Well … Little Boss is a bit more forgiving than his father is. And besides, after witnessing that little stunt of yours, I don’t think he’d mind a bit of work done on you. If you like … I can go and ask for permission.” He said and she had half a mind to agree, to give her a few moments peace, but her legs and arms were starting to go numb from the position, and she just wanted to get this over with. Even if it meant going back to the old empty room in the basement. She shook her head, knowing that Martin would likely agree with him anyway, and could potentially order something worse. 

Zsasz smirked. “Liking this already, huh?” He asked, “We’ll have to change that.” He said, bringing down the riding crop hard on her ass, leaving a nice red streak across her pale cheeks. She grunted as he hit her and he shook his head, that wasn’t good enough. 

He hit her over and over again with the crop until her ass was nice a red with welts and she was finally screaming, begging him to stop. Her entire body shook with the pain of the hits and she felt like she couldn’t take anymore. He stilled his hand as he went behind her, noticing a few droplets of blood from a few of the welts. There wasn’t a lot, and they certainly wouldn’t scar, but they’d make it very difficult for her to sit for the next few days, if not longer. 

He dropped the crop onto the floor, his hands squeezing her swollen flesh as she cried out, begging him to stop, and he thrust into her once again. His hands went to her hips, pulling her back against him, her body barely moving in her bonds that were tugging and pulling at her wrists and ankles. 

She cringed at the sound of his groans, the sound of his pleasure escaping his lips and she knew it wouldn’t be much longer. His thrusts sped up, his cock slipping in and out of her, his inner walls feeling like warm silk around his shaft as he moved into her over and over. He looked down, watching his cock delve into her over and over again, watched swollen red cheeks bouncing with the force of his thrusts, listened to each whimper that escaped her and he couldn’t help himself as he pulled her hair causing her to cry out in pain throwing him over the edge and he came hard inside of her, holding his cock as deep inside of her as he could, feeling his cum shoot out, filling her. 

She winced at the feeling of his cum inside of her, splashing against her cervix, but at least it was over. She tried to relax as he pulled out of her, cum dripping down onto the bondage horse and he knew he would have to clean that up before his boss came in here and saw it. 

He went over to the wall and grabbed a smooth cloth off of a shelf and cleaned himself off. 

“You’ve had your fun, Victor, let me go.” She said quietly, not demanding, more like pleading. 

“I actually think I’m going to go have some tea.” He said as his cell phone went off. He pulled it open and smirked. “Some tea to go apparently, the boss man needs me. If I remember, I’ll have Olga come help you to the bath in say … An hour?” He asked and laughed as she screamed at him to let her go from the bonds. He didn’t even acknowledge her as he left the room, informing Martin where she was, getting a confirmation that it was okay to leave her there before he took off to meet the big boss. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald came into the house quietly late that night, having been stuck at work far later than he’d intended. He saw Martin and his friends fast asleep in various places all over the living room and he smiled gently. If only his parents were here, they’d never lived long enough to experience being a grandparent. He doubted either of them had hopes that they would be one day. Sure they might have wanted to, but he’d never been with a woman before, and both of his parents knew that … So for him to have a child now … Even if he was adopted, he wondered how they would have felt about him. 

If they would have treated him as their own grandson, just as he thought of him as his own son. 

He moved past the living room and moved quietly up the stairs to the second floor. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and moved into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He paused as he looked back at the newly built contraption in the bathroom where the toilet used to be and he smirked before turning back to the sink and brushing his teeth. 

Once he was finished he looked over to the box and smirked. It had been a long day. 

 

\--- 

 

Sophia had fallen into a fitful sleep where she lay, exhausted, trussed up inside the box, restrained so much that she could hardly move. A piece of PVC pipe with an attachment had been placed between her legs, allowing her to go to the bathroom when she needed too. The sound of the bathroom door opening woke her from her fitful sleep and she lay there silently, hoping that if she didn’t bring any attention to herself, whoever it was would just leave her alone. 

She listened to whoever it was brushing their teeth, feeling her anxiety growing with each passing moment, listened as they placed their toothbrush back into the cup, heard the water running as they washed their hands. There was silence in the room for a moment and Sophia was starting to think they’d left the room. 

But there was no such luck. She heard soft feet padding over the tile, barely able to hear the sound through the thick wooden box. 

She winced as light flooded into the box as the toilet seat above her head was lifted, and it took her eyes a moment to adjust, to see who was standing over her. From this angle, he looked so much taller, much more intimidating. 

“Oswald, please.” She begged. “Let me go!” She said, watching him as his hand went to the button on his pyjama pants. “Please … Don’t do this.” 

Oswald shook his head as he picked up a plastic device off of a shelf next to the box. Seeing that begging wasn’t working her attitude quickly changed. “Oswald, I swear to god if you don’t let me out-” 

“You’ll what?” He asked with a laugh and placed it over her head, inserting the end of a wide funnel into her mouth. “Toilets don’t talk.” He said simply as he secured it in place, removing her ability to turn her head. 

She stared up at him around the device getting a clear view of him removing his flaccid cock from his pants and aimed it down at her. He didn’t even seem as if he was looking at her, he was looking through her as if he were just about to piss in a regular toilet. 

He looked up a moment as he relaxed himself before looking back down and slowly he started to urinate, his piss flowing down into the funnel with a hollow splash, watching the yellow liquid flowing downwards and into her mouth. He heard her gag around the fluid but didn’t stop as he continued peeing, watching as the fluid started to build up back into the clear tube that lead up into the funnel. He kept going, allowing it to fill, knowing the longer she waited the harder it would be for her to swallow, but if she wanted to breathe properly, she would have to. 

Sophia’s eyes closed as she started struggling against her bonds. His piss tasted so much saltier than the boys, seemed foamier, almost bitter. She choked and gagged, unable to even think about swallowing it, but he was giving her no choice. He wasn’t letting up and likely he’d just leave her here to suffer with it until she swallowed it all. 

Before the clear tunnel got too full, Sophia forced herself to relax, forced her body to override whatever was stopping her from swallowing, and within a few moments she was gulping down his foul pee. 

She couldn’t help but wonder when the last time he drank some fucking water was … It tasted so thick, almost old. Not that she had any experience with drinking old piss but in comparison to the boys … This was so much worse. By the time she finished drinking the build up in the funnel Oswald’s stream was slowing, his fingers holding his shaft as he watched her throat work to swallow it all. 

Once he was done he shook off the last few drops and tucked himself back into his pants again. He didn’t bother removing the device from between her teeth, leaving her with her mouth stuck open like that as he closed the lid and left without saying a word. 

She wasn’t surprised really. After all, you didn’t talk to toilets. 

 

\--- 

 

3:30 AM 

 

Oswald turned in bed, still mostly asleep as his stomach rumbled loudly, a discomfort pulling him from sleep and it wasn’t long before his lower stomach started hurting. He turned onto his back, his hand going to his stomach and rubbing over it, too tired to get up. 

Within a few more moments though he knew he had no choice. He got up out of bed quickly and moved through the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door and quickly made his way over to their new toilet. Without hesitation, he pulled the lid open, pulled his pants down, and barely even had time to sit down before wet watery shit was gushing out of his ass, exploding over her face. He groaned as his stomach cramped, and he ignored her protests and gagging as he tensed, another rush of wet shit practically flowing out of him. He sat down on the toilet, leaning back slightly as he took a few breaths before he tensed and another gush of shit flowed out onto her, his stomach still cramping.

His hand went to his stomach as he groaned, his stomach rumbling again. 

 

\--- 

 

Sofia’s eyes opened as light flooded the inside of the toilet and she looked up to see Oswald’s ass quickly descending towards her. She opened her mouth to yell at him but as she did, before his ass even touched the toilet seat, his anus seemed to open and a gush of pure liquid shit splashed over her face and into her mouth. She coughed and sputtered as the flow stopped and she spit out what was in her mouth, thankful that one of the boys had come to take a piss earlier and had removed the funnel so she wouldn’t have to drink the awful sludge that was flowing out of the Penguin’s ass. 

She yelped as another flow of shit splashed over her face, running down her neck and side of her face, flowing down around her and into the toilet where she was laying and she realised that beyond the PVC pipes that were connected to her, there was no drainage in here. Meaning the box would have to be emptied similarly to an outhouse. 

These thoughts were passing though, as Oswald finally sat down on the toilet seat, his ass inches from her face and he seemed to be taking a brief break to catch his breath before she saw his anus pucker outwards and another thick stream flowed out of him. She thrashed inside of the box, tugging at her binds as feces continued to flow out of him, the disgusting wet sludgy farting sound of it seeming so much louder inside the box. 

She shook her head, the shit that was pooling on her eyelids shaking away from her, but she kept her eyes closed as Oswald let a loud wet fart rip over her, a few drops of wet shit speckling onto her already dirty face. 

“Oswald!” She yelled, regretting opening her mouth as a few drops dripped off of her lip and into her mouth. She gagged as she struggled in her binds again. 

Oswald ignored her as he leaned forward, a bit of light pooling into the toilet from behind his ass and she could see clearly as it opened up again, gushing pure fluid onto her. He kept her mouth and eyes closed as it flowed over her again and she could hear Oswald’s stomach growling. She knew then, that it would be a long night. 

He sighed as his ass puckered outwards a few times, the last time staying out as he tried hard to push more out but beyond a few wet drops it seemed he was done. For now. 

He wiped quickly and tossed the toilet paper into the bin before he stood, lifting his purple pyjama pants back up. He looked down at her and pulled his dick from his pants, his eyes barely open he was so tired. Still, she was grateful for once as his piss flowed out of his cock over her face, washing the shit off of her and she opened her mouth to gather it in her mouth. She was sure that if Oswald was more awake he’d be mocking her, enjoying the fact that she needed this. As bad as his urine was, it was nothing in comparison to the liquid feces he’s splashed all over her. 

She closed her mouth with some of the piss in it and swished it around her in her mouth as his stream continued to flow over her face and hair, clearing away what was left of his shit before it started to slow. He shook the last few drops from his cock, a few speckles of shit still on her face and neck. He tucked himself back into his pants and looked down at her. 

“Next time … You’ll say thank you.” He said, before dropping the toilet seat back down and leaving the room. 


End file.
